The Power Supply Rejection Ratio (PSRR) is defined as the ratio of the change in supply voltage in the operational amplifier to the equivalent (differential) output voltage it produces, and is used to describe the amount of noise from a power supply that a particular device can reject. The larger the PSRR ratio, the better a circuit performs against the power noise. It is desirable to have a device and method that can increase PSRR.